Hiei's Little Secret
by Sjearsjel
Summary: Hiei finally comes forth and decides to tell Yukina, his secret. He knows it's time, but he has mixed emotions about telling her. How will he feel afterwards once it's done with, will happiness turn to sadness? Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.
1. Chapter 1

Hiei's Little Secret

Hiei finally comes forth and decides to tell Yukina, his secret. He knows it's time, but he has mixed emotions about telling her. How will he feel afterwards once it's done with, will happiness turn to sadness.

Chapter 1

The radiant sun shining, a perfect blue sky, birds chirping to their own little song, and a soft cool breeze, all in all a flawless day. Yukina was sitting on the steps to Genkai's temple, simply enjoying this day. All since she was rescued from that greedy human and was forced to cry her rare tear gems, she was always wondering about him, her brother. She had no trace, no piece of evidence to lead her to him, so she can finally know, and that they can be together. The only thing she knew was that he was banished from the Ice Kingdom, because he was a male, he was a Forbidden Child, a evil spirit that would destroy them all. She didn't believe it was true, that her brother was evil. That's all she thought about, day in and day out. Yukina didn't want to ruin this beautiful day with too much worrying, so she went on a walk through the woods.

Every time she went in the woods she felt safe, like nothing could hurt her, it seemed magical, like someone was watching over her and protecting her. She stopped and looked at her Tear Gem((A/N: I don't know what it's called, sorry.)), She knew he was out there, but where?

She heard a rustling high above in the trees, she saw a dark blurred figure "danced" through the trees. Through the black blur, she could make out who it was, it was Hiei. She watched him as he stopped and stood on a high tree branch, with his back facing her. She called out to him. He was thrown off balance and almost fell, but regained his posture and turned around.

" Hello Hiei!" Yukina called out to him . He didn't do anything, but turned around fully to face her. He seemed a little tense, but then relaxed. He jumped down from the tree and stood right in front of her.

She smiled. "Hello, Hiei, how are you this fine day?" Yukina looked so innocent, so sweet, she's like an angel. Hiei felt so guilty when he looked into her eyes.

"Hello, Yukina…I am fine". Hiei responded plainly. He didn't put much enthusiasm in his words, he really never spoke often. It was just him.

Hiei noticed that Yukina was fingering her Tear Gem, he looked at it, and his memories were flashing by. He couldn't help but think about it, even though it was hard for him, he hated his past. Yukina was also staring at the stone, then at him as he was gazing at it. She broke the silence which seemed like forever, but was only a few long seconds.

"Oh, Hiei, I've been thinking about my lost brother a lot lately, more than usual. Since, you are always in Makai, do you have any hints on where he could be?" Yukina paused after her question and looked up at Hiei, who had a some what blank face. He knew now was not the time to reveal just yet.

"No, no, I'm sorry, I don't know where he could be." Hiei felt a little weird when he had to lie right there, to his sisters face. "The Demon World is pretty big, and it's hard to find one person in all of it".

"Oh, Yes, your right. But will you still help me look?"

"Yes, I will keep looking". Hiei started to turn and leave but was caught by Yukina.

"Hiei…Thank you for doing this for me, it means a lot. And one day, I hope to find him, she we can be together at last, brother and sister". With that Yukina took her gem and tucked it back into her kimono. She sighed and looked up at Hiei who was looking back at her, then bid him farewell, and left the forest to return to the temple.

Hiei stood their thinking. The time to tell had to be soon, he just couldn't see her search aimlessly for her brother when only he knew, that the person she has been looking for all these years was standing right in front of her the whole time, him. Hiei shook himself out of his thought to return to the trees where he was before. He had decided to visit Kurama, maybe he can help him overcome the thing that has been lost inside him for so long.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Finally! After thinking about writting a story like this it's happened. And don't worry, this is only chapter 1 of this storie, Fear Not! the other chapters will be coming soon! Yeah, their kind of short.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei's Little Secret

_Disclaimer_: Hey, guess what? What?, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Nope.

_Chapter 2_

After thinking about it sore some time, Hiei eventually made his way over to Kurama's house. Upon a tree he glanced through the window, no Kurama. He went to the window sill and tried to get it open, luckily for him, it was open. ((A/N: What a nice guy, tries to break into your house. Ha-ha)) He crawled inside and looked around, nope, no Kurama in sight. The room was dark, except for some sunlight shining in the room. A few book scattered around with some school work, normal for them most part. He couldn't hear anything else and the door was wide open so no one must be home. He made his was to the bed and sat down, it was soft and comfortable, he was not used to the softness of a bed, since he sleeps in the trees. The comfort took him away and he fell asleep.

"Hiei, why are you sleeping on my bed?" It was Kurama, who just got back from an outing. He tried to wake the sleeping demon, but he couldn't.

"Ku-Kurama?, why are she shaking me!?" a drowsy Hiei asked the redhead who was staring at him, and started to laugh.

"You fell asleep on my bed, that's why".

"Oh yes". Hiei, half-asleep got up and went to go sit in the sill of the window.

"Is there a reason why you came here Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, I need to ask your opinion on something, but it's going to be hard".

"Hmm, What is it?" Kurama didn't really know what he wanted but he was sure it was something important.

" Well, it really think it's time to…tell Yukina, the truth, about he lost brother".

"Really now?, I'm glad you will, she deserves to know".

"But I'm worried about what she will think, about me".

"There is nothing to worry about, she's your sister, she'll love you no matter what".

"I'm still not sure though, she deserves to know but she doesn't deserve a brother like me, I'm a criminal, no one wants that for a sibling".

"Hiei, you need to stop thinking like that, she's your sister, she will still care for you." "I know you want to tell her, you need to think positive and tell yourself it's going to be alright".

" Hn, fine, I guess your right, ".

"Good, now that we have that all settled, when are you going to tell her"?

"Hn, I Haven't gotten that far!" Hiei was starting to got agitated by all the remarks, questions and words of wisdom. He got up and started to crawl out of the window, but was stopped by another set of words from Kurama.

"I'm glad your doing this, you won't be sorry, you will both be happy afterwards".

"I hope so". "But wait, how should I actually tell her?"

"Oh, I think you'll find a way". That was the last thing Kurama said, Hiei though about it and left.

Hiei leapt from tree to tree while thinking about Kurama's words, He will still very nervous about actually telling Yukina that he is her brother. He stomach churned at the though, he really new he had to, he must, he can't see her looking all her life. The think that he was most afraid of was her reaction. And he knew he had to tell her soon, it's what's best.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Yes Chapter 2!! Yeah, I know they are short, I don't know what else to say, I'm sorry, they just are like that, hmm, maybe it means more chapters! YAY! Glad I got it up, my computer shut down and hopefully I was able to get my work back. And I got it up on Christmas day. So, here ya go everyone! Bye till next chapter! (Cuddles with Ymkje plushie and sips rootbeer)


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei's Little Secret

Disclaimer: Not one thing is owned by me…

Chapter 3

Hiei searched all the places were Yukina might be, the obvious one being Genkai's Temple. He knew she would, without a doubt, be there. He was beyond nervous about the process of telling her, so he search other places to buy him some time before going to the temple. Hiei's feelings were very mixed and he was making himself mentally sick with all the emotions churning up inside him. He knew it would be the right thing to do, even though he was ashamed of himself. Ashamed of the life he was living; a cruel, violent person. He did not like that fact that such a kind and tender creature had a merciless killer and criminal as a brother. A sister could not love or be proud of a brother like that. It was going to be hard to come forth and tell the truth, but a lie would make things worse. Yukina was determined to find her brother and she had confidence that he was alive somewhere. Her words and actions were filled with faith and hope. Simply telling a lie such as saying that her brother had been dead for years and it's time to give up the search would send Yukina's determination, confidence, faith, and hope spiraling downward. The happy and radiant girl would be no more. Hiei would not see his sister that way, both would feel an everlasting pain.

Hiei couldn't take it anymore, he leapt from tree to tree until he reached Genkai's temple. He stood on a high branch of a tree right in front of the long stairway leading up to the temple. He jumped down and was at the beginning of the stairway. He began to ascend. Each step he took, a new thought of Yukina came flashing in his mind. While making the climb he tried to find all the confidence he had and channel it into one thing; the truth. He finally made it to the top of the stairs where it was peaceful, quiet. There was no one around. Just like it were planned, the ice maiden walked out from the temple. But this maiden did not seem like the Yukina Hiei knew. Her face was not happy nor tender, it was saddened and pale, her head looking down. Hiei was confused.

The ice maiden lifted her head up right before she walked passed Hiei. "Hello Hiei, what are you doing here?" Her voice was soft with barely any emotion to it.

Hiei was lost in thought and couldn't find any words.

"Something is bothering you is it not?" Hiei said just as softly. Hiei had to start somewhere.

"Well, it's really nothing, I'm fine, please don't worry about me Hiei". Yukina still had no life to her words and Hiei was somewhat taken aback by her comment.

"Yukina I came here today to tell you something".

Yukina turned around and looked at Hiei with some life in her eyes, a small smile came across her face.

"I feel like we could have a nice talk Hiei" Her words started to have color in them "If it would be ok, I would like to tell you why I'm feeling this way, since I'm not usually like this".

Hiei nodded in agreement. Yukina walked towards him and guided him in the direction of a stone bench on the side of the temple. The two sat down and Yukina began telling Hiei her thoughts.

"Hiei, you know how I have been searching for my long lost brother for some time now". Yukina began. Hiei was a bit scared on what she would say next.

"I feel like this effort is futile and it seems to be taking over my life and I'm not getting anywhere". These words hit Hiei hard, very hard. Was she about to do what he thought she was going to do?

"I'm giving up the search for my brother, Hiei". Yukina's word went back to their lifeless form. Hiei was frozen. At first he thought he was off the hook, thinking he didn't need to say a word about that subject to her since she already dismissed it. But he knew he had to say something, something to fix the obvious pain she felt after saying those words. It hit her just as hard as it hit him.

It was now Hiei's turn, he had to changer her mind. He had to make her see that her search was over, but not because of her giving up, but because the search ended next to her on the bench.

"Yukina, tell me a little bit about your brother, the things you know or may know".

"Well, we are both from the glacial village…" Hiei cut her off.

"I have found the glacial village with my Jagan and I have been there". He said. She began to question but he pressed on.

"Tell me more". He said in a slightly demanding tone. Yukina looked a little puzzled but carried on.

"He was surrounded by an intense flame, it was clear he was powerful".

"I am a fire apparition, you know this right?" Hiei did not want to sound upset or angry but it was the only emotion that was coming out. "Tell me more Yukina".

"Hiei…"

"Supposedly you two are twins, meaning you share some qualities and features?" Hiei was running out of steam, he was getting frustrated but still kept calm. "Did you ever notice Yukina, that we are the same height and we both have red eyes?"

"That could be a coincidence?" So many thoughts were flying around Yukina's head, what was Hiei getting at she thought. Hiei was about to get emotional, he could feel his eyes begin to water, why? Because his emotions could not say inside and it seemed like the only way out of his body. He was nervous and a bit on the stressed side since he basically put down the truth on the table.

Hiei couldn't hold it in any longer, a stream of tears slid down his face and immediately took a crystallized form once they left his cheek. The pearls fell to the ground and in-between the two apparitions. Yukina stared at the pearls and then at Hiei. She was rather surprised and confused.

"How can that be? Hiei only the tears of ice apparitions are able to crystallize and turn to look like pearls".

"I am half ice apparition and I am your brother Yukina". The words, they came out in a soft and calm tone. The biggest burden of Hiei's life had been lifted from his shoulders. Yukina was still in a shocked state. Hiei turned away slightly.

"I was banned from the glacial village and left to die. I grew up searching for the place of my birth. I got my Jagan to search for it. I found and returned to the village to seek revenge on those who abandoned me, but I couldn't do it. I learned that I had a sister and began to seek her out also. I found you but I was afraid. My life had been full of killing and hatred, why would anyone want a brother like me". Hiei started to get up and leave, he felt a slight emptiness inside. He was relieved that he said what needed to be said but did not want to hear what Yukina had to say after. Yukina stopped her brother.

"That does not matter to me Hiei". Her voice was warm. "If you are my brother then I am happy to know that my search was not in vain after all".

Hiei turned back to her and a small smile were placed on both of their faces. Hiei did not know if Yukina was happy or just in shock of the words that were exchanged. She seemed happy, a calm happy. She was not overly excited or ecstatic but content, content with what was revealed.

"Hiei, I would accept you as my brother no matter what and of course I would still love you". "I understand though why it took you so long to tell me, and now I am at peace".

"I was afraid that you would not believe it also". Hiei said quietly.

"No, I do believe it because it came from your heart". Yukina's kind words touched him deeply and he was also at peace.

" Are you glad you finally told me Hiei?"

"Yes, yes I am".

The two siblings had made it to their destination, and it was a joyous one.

* * *

**Author's Note**: After almost four years of nothingness, I am finally back to finish this story. I know right? Where have I been? Well, you know, horses, school, college, life, it's all there. For a while I lost the interest but I have found a little fire within to continue. I might be writing small stories in the future. Just keep checking up. So here it is the end. It took me about two hours to write this one up. I am sorry if its not long or more awesome but I just needed to get it done. Some of the things in here might be questionable (tear gems, history, whatever) but that is my twist on things. So hope you enjoyed this story and *hopefully* I'll be back. =)


End file.
